


They Walk In Starlight In Another World

by trippgalaxy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hobbit, I'm Sorry, Kiliel Feels, Kiliel Week, Love Confessions, Original Character Death(s), Sad Ending, Tolkien, True Love, What Have I Done, alternative ending, kili - Freeform, kiliel - Freeform, tauriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippgalaxy/pseuds/trippgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what I think would've happened if Tauriel died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Walk In Starlight In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and plot belong to JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

The light of the Valar was leaving me.

I could feel it in my bones and I could taste the bitterness of morality as I was slowly fading.

“Tauriel, no please-“ I heard Legolas cry out, trying to call me back; but it was too late.

My spirit was already starting to lift out of my body as I lay weakly on the cold rock surface of Ravenhill.

“Stay with me please, Ada! Ada! Tauriel’s fading!” He must have been calling out to Thranduil.

I wanted to reach out and hold his hand, tell him everything was going to be okay even though I was terrified, but I couldn’t move my arm and I couldn’t speak.

What would become of me?

My vision started to blur around me, a mix of the afterlife and the living world. Then, I saw a flash of black hair.

It couldn’t be.

I was hallucinating.

Was this how my parent’s felt when they died?

I was seconds away from passing, my breathing slowing down.

Through my blurry vision and tears I saw the head of black hair again, and this time he stepped into my vision, like a dream.

Kili.

Except he wasn’t bloody or wounded. He looked exactly the way he did when we had met, dancing eyes and all.

“Kili…” I whispered, and he nodded; reaching a hand out to me.

I grabbed his hand, as he pulled me up to him.

I could touch him, I could feel him.

Throwing my arms around him, I smiled, crying out happy tears as I pressed my lips against his and the world went white. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so when she sees Kili, he's basically the 'angel' to come bring her into the afterlife; if you catch my drift. 
> 
> When they kiss is when she finally leaves her elf form and passes on.


End file.
